Nylon-6/6,6/dicycan terpolymers and the use thereof for coating solid surfaces are known per se. DE 755 617 relates to processes for preparing condensation products, which may include nylon-6/6,6/dicycan terpolymers. Solutions of the polymers are prepared in a solvent comprising methanol, benzene or toluene and optionally water.
The terpolymers obtained do not have sufficiently high glass transition temperatures for all applications. In addition, the aromatic solutions are hazardous to health and can be disposed of only in a costly and inconvenient manner.